Angels
Angels are winged celestial beings who serve as warriors of God. The angels depicted in Dominion share some similarities with the angels of Judeo-Christian mythos, but are also much different and share more in common with the angels described in Revelations and the Old Testament in that they are vengeful beings who serve as soldiers and executioners. They obey God's orders without question, regardless of human ethics. Since God's disappearance, all of the angels have been cast out of heaven and now roam the earth. Most of the lower angels and some higher angels have sided with Gabriel and now work to exterminate human beings. Early History Creation In the beginning, the angels were benevolent and were taught to love and guide humanity. In the years since their creation, humanity has made the angels disillusioned and angry with humanity's neediness and all-consuming desire for more. Extermination War When God disappeared, the angels held humanity responsible. Gabriel led the Extermination War against humanity. All of the lower angels followed Gabriel, while the higher leveled angles stayed neutral. Types of Angels Angels are divided into a strict hierarchy. Each caste a certain responsibility in the celestial hierarchy. Higher Angels Archangels The highest-ranking angels, the archangels resemble humans in all ways but their great strength and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from their upper backs. Brothers Michael and Gabriel are the highest-ranking angels known to have been engaged in the Extermination War. In addition to Michael, Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel, there are rumors of other archangel siblings, but those reports remain unconfirmed. Powers The Powers are high ranking angels, the second sphere of angels next to the archangels. They were created to keep the other angels in line. Lower Angels Lower Angels Eight-ball angels aka lower angels are the lowest caste of angels, also known as the "dogs of Heaven". They are little more than wraith-like lesser spirits. Lacking physical from, they must take forcible possession of human bodies in order to exist outside of heaven. Powers & Abilities Despite the hierarchical nature of their abilities, all angels share similar powers common to all classes. *'Immortality' - Either in spirit or corporeal form, angels exist eternally. Angels with physical bodies do not grow old or die from the passing of time. *'Superhuman Strength' - Even the lowest of angels can leap unnatural distances and lift objects far beyond the limits of human strength. Higher angels are stronger than lower angels. Feats of their increased strength include snapping chains, crushing cement, and snapping the necks of grown men. Higher angels in the past have been known to massacre entire villages of men, women, and children by the dozens with their swords, wings, and bare hands all with menial effort. * Superhuman Speed - Angels possess heightened reflexes and can move faster than the eye can follow. *'Heightened Senses' - Angels can smell humans from a few yards away and can recognize their scent. In heaven, angels possess celestial awareness that allowed them to be aware and see each other regardless of darkness or their position. They lost this when they came to earth and were locked from heaven and now must rely on their heightened human senses. * Wings - Angels unfurl enormous feathery wings from their upper backs. **'Flight' - Either in spirit or corporeal form, angels can fly. Angels with physical bodies are able to grown enormous feathery wings from their upper backs to provide both flight. ** ** * Voice Mimicry '- Eight-balls can imitate the voice of another. * '''Elongated Tongue '- Eight-balls can elongate their tongues. *'''Telepathy - Higher angels can speak into each others' minds. *'Possession' - Disembodied angels can take forcible possession of human bodies. Higher angels with corporeal bodies can possess lower angels through willpower alone. Gabriel, an archangel, has the power to possess higher angels. *'Wall-Crawling' - Angels can climb walls and ceilings with their bare hands. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' - Empyrean steel can kill angels of all classes. * 'Electricity '- Their muscles are vulnerable to electric shock and can be temporarily paralyzed.http://www.syfy.com/now/full-episode/beware-those-closest-to-you/316247619799 * 'Mass Explosions '- Their bodies can shatter with a large enough concussive blast, such as a nuclear bomb or large quantities of C4. References Category:Angel